


PODFIC - Double Crossing (Written by JessaLRynn)

by Julibellule



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, Bonding, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Sexual Tension, Star Trek Convention, Suffering, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Temporal Paradox, divided by chapters, kissing under the influence, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The Doctor is out of his depth. The Doctor is wondering what he could possibly be thinking. The companions are having the time of their lives. Two threats at once lead to a complicated situation.
Relationships: Seventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessaLRynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [JessaLRynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn). Log in to view. 



> I hope I am getting better after each one I do. Please excuse my French!

**[Download or listen to Chapter 01 to 05 of Double Crossing](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IjEZO982EaB83SB6l-wjUM7oGVUf0sxM/view?usp=sharing)** _1:13:20 - Rated T_

Or download or listen to each chapter individually : 

**[Download or listen to Chapter 01 (Prologue)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10-dtgCbZeP0kwM8ODkeY_E5IeLSlv2z1/view?usp=sharing)** _10:53 - Rated K_

**[Download or listen to Chapter 02 (Unconventionnal)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eIl-N5zyfiCe0qBYZEpg30K3OfD6pWYu/view?usp=sharing)** _13:56 - Rated K_

**[Download or listen to Chapter 03 (Buttercup in Charge)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CG_G9eIrC56Nnr6is09nPWRvqFKph3Nt/view?usp=sharing)** _16:26 - Rated K_

**[Download or listen to Chapter 04 (Good Idea, Bad Idea)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aEgXcuizvKW-3BLIjnKzmpzerHfROG2U/view?usp=sharing)** _19:55 - Rated K_

**[Download or listen to Chapter 05 (Waking Sleeping Beauty)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MtOUF7ooxwikkIXWmk4D1J6Sj-dZVVfa/view?usp=sharing)** _15:14 - Rated T_

Click on the Next Chapter to download or listen to Chap.06 to 09...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, [stop by JessaLRynn's AO3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn) to check out her other wonderful stories and give her all the love she deserve!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Big thanks to my dad who composed the music for me. [Balade de Jo et Camille, by Jo_Roots](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fJa7SLEnm96VYbtsLhegmqvsRrDDxpS9/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**[Download or listen to Chapter 06 (Ticked Off Time Lords)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pbcarWccSLZ1gD0u6gK9QAMHU5Uot3at/view?usp=sharing)** _13:45 - Rated T_

**[Download or listen to Chapter 07 (The Morning After)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15586HoKK8cXxOupRBJT_gr7Bhk4qWB0d/view?usp=sharing)** _13:21 - Rated T_

**[Download or listen to Chapter 08 (Alien Aliens)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BOFVEgvk2oJUUoZYW343WrZMt_Cn8JxW/view?usp=sharing)** _13:34 - Rated T_

**[Download or listen to Chapter 09 (Of Storms and Champions)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vSue7EtxKhDqcz3EyFwu0Z1WViYgVUss/view?usp=sharing)** _19:51 - Rated T_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, [stop by JessaLRynn's AO3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn) to check out her other wonderful stories and give her all the love she deserve!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Big thanks to my dad who composed the music for me. [Balade de Jo et Camille, by Jo_Roots](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fJa7SLEnm96VYbtsLhegmqvsRrDDxpS9/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to JessaLRynn for letting me use this wonderful fanfiction to practice my reading out loud skills.
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
